Falling
by cedricdiggory1211
Summary: Lizzie Bennet hates the pompous, arrogant, Fitzwillam Darcy. She hates him with a passion. A burning passion. She's a college student, working a part time job a bookstore to pay off her college fees. He's a ridiculously rich lawyer, with a ridiculously tall stature, and a ridiculously handsome face.
1. 6:00 AM

**Ok, so I decided to change the story a little. I just started watching a TV show called **

**Drop Dead Diva and decided that I want to make Lizzie a law student and Darcy a lawyer. It's a minor change. But yeah…I still don't own anything!**

CHAPTER 1

"Don't they look marvelous, dear?" Mrs. Bennet squealed, as she waved her arms towards her daughters.

"Of course. Hmmm…I'm assuming there's a special occasion," Mr. Bennet said without looking up from his newspaper. In fact, there was a special occasion; or at least special for Mrs. Bennet. According to Lydia, the youngest Bennet child, the movers finally came. Netherfield was bought by 3 months ago. Netherfield Park was bought by a private, assumingly wealthy owner, who decided to construct a mansion along with a lake on his new property. The construction work was completed a week ago.

"Special or not, I don't see why we have to wake up at 6 o'clock in the morning to prepare for an event that starts at 6 PM," Elizabeth sighs.

"Elizabeth! You don't understand do you? This is the event of the year! Mr. Charles Bingley will be at the Lucus' party! He's very, very rich. Not that you would have a chance, Elizabeth," Mrs. Bennet stated. "Maybe Jane would," she muttered to herself. "You girls better make a good impression…" Mrs. Bennet directed towards the three younger sisters.

Elizabeth has the tenancy to tune her mother out. Especially when she starts the two hour lecture on men, dating, and marriage. Elizabeth _was_ excited for the annual Lucus party. Hertfordshire was a small town in the country. Things like _that_ just don't happen here. It's the type of small town nobody leaves, and nobody comes.

"So, what do you want to do for the next 2 hours?" Jane asked cheerfully. Jane was the drop-dead gorgeous, oldest Bennet sister. She was 23, 5'7, and literally, the sweetest girl in the universe. Jane modeled at Victoria Secret, dropping out of college 4 years ago to pursue her modeling dream. Naturally, she had no trouble finding her place in the modeling universe. Jane was not a dumb blonde. She graduated high school ranking in the top 25%. She just couldn't see her being happy doing anything else besides modeling.

"I don't know. What can we do in these dresses?" Elizabeth or Lizze answered. Was it really necessary to wear a cage? Lizzie was the second Bennet sister. She wasn't the prettiest, or even the smartest. Being 20, she's a sophomore at Longbourn college, majoring in law. Although she's the second oldest, she's also the shortest of the five sisters, reaching only a depressing height of 5'1. Lizzie has dark brown hair, along with her dark brown eyes, and her fiery, witty personality.

"We can play chess," Mary piped in. Mary was the middle child. In the traditional sense, Mary was definitely not pretty. Mrs. Bennet would even describe her as plain. Mary was a tall, awkward, flat-chest teenager. She was almost taller than Jane, given she's only 16. And she was definitely not plain. Mary had straight, jet-black hair, with beautiful, big, gray, hidden eyes. She wore glasses and had bangs that covered half her face. Despite her appearances, she was brilliant. Being a senior in high school at only 16, the president of all math club, chess club, and academic team, and with a full scholarship to Massachusetts Institute of Technology, the kid was a genius.

"LOL. Not Kitty and me. We're going to find something interesting to do. TaTa now. Have fun being nerds. LOL. Let's go Kitty," Lydia says, waving Kitty along. Let's just say that Lydia and Kitty were outgoing. Lydia and Kitty are twins. Lydia, obviously being the dominant one. Being only 15, they LOVED to party and party and party. They were foolish. Though they were twins, Kitty was a year ahead of Lydia. Lydia failed 7th grade and had to retake the year. Kitty was on the verge of failing 10th grade. Lydia was the tallest in the family, reaching the height of 5'9. Kitty took after Lizzie, barely reaching 5'3.

"We'll play with you, Mary. Jane and I against you. I bet we could beat you with our heads combined," Lizzie said, already setting up the board. 20 minutes later Mary won the game. Mary is usually shy in public, but at home, she's a real bragger. Though they sisters played viciously, their heads weren't in the game. Everyone was thinking about this new mysterious Charles Bingley.


	2. First Impressions

**Disclaimer! I forgot to post it in the first chapter, so this applies to chapter one and two. So yeah…I don't own anything. I'm a fan of Dave Franco and Supernatural and White Collar and Breakout Kings and etc. You might see some references or direct quotes from these amazing shows and people. I repeat: I don't own anything. **

CHAPTER TWO

Two hours later, the Bennet family were packed up in the family's minivan, on the way to the Lucus' party. Mrs. Bennet babbling the whole way there.

"No Lizzie. We're not late. We're fashionably late. We don't want to look like losers who have nothing to do with their spare time. And we don't want to look like losers who can't keep track of time. So therefore, we have to arrive fashionably late," Lydia stated, checking her make-up one last time before stepping out of the minivan.

The second Jane walked through the front door; Charles Bingley was already introducing himself. If you didn't know any better, you would have thought Jane hypnotized him. He asked her to dance 4 times and spent the whole night talking to her; only occasionally asking 2 other girls to dance out of politeness.

Lizzie was hanging out with her best friend, Charlotte and a couple other people from Longbourn College.

"Awww! Look at them! They're so disgustingly adorable! They make me want to dig a hole and crawl in it and die!" Charlotte said pointing to Charles and Jane.

"They are, aren't they? Jane looks really happy. Hopefully he's not a douche. I'm going to have to talk to this guy," Lizzie joked. Jane and Charles Bingley was making they're way into the crowd, approaching Lizzie and Charlotte.

"Hi. I want you to meet someone," Jane said sweetly. "This is Charlie. He's new in town."

"Hey Charlie, I'm Elizabeth, Jane's sister. And that's Charlotte, my friend. Where did you come from?"

"Idaho, originally. But I went to school in Massachusetts; Harvard actually. Recent graduate," Bingley replied smiling.

"Ooh cool. What did you study?" Lizzie asked.

"Psychology. I'm a therapist. I know, boring. But I did minor in performing arts. Hey, I should I want to introduce you guys to my friend. He's supposed to be taking a vacation but he's cooped up in a corner on his phone answering to work emails. The guy is the definition of workaholic. I'll be right back," Bingley said, glancing back at Jane one last time before he left.

"Well Janie. Spill," Charlotte exclaimed excitedly. Lizzie and Charlotte were both drilling Jane with questions and teasing.

"You two keep talking. I'm gonna get a refill? Anyone else want one?" Lizzie asked holding her cup up. Hearing polite declines, she made her way to the refreshment table.

After Lizzie refilled her cup, she started to munch on the sour gummy worms at the refreshment table. She saw Bingley talking to a taller man, assumingly his friend. Lizzie didn't mean to eavesdrop, she just accidentally overheard the conversation.

"Come on Darce. You can't spend the entire party in a corner. It's unnatural for a man to work that much. It's a party, have some fun," Bingley said, completing it with hand movements.

"Sorry if my definition of _fun_ does not match your definition. You have fun. I'm perfectly competent in my corner. Thank you very much," Darcy replied without even looking up from his phone. _Ooh, he's british. But jerkish too._

"Please Darce? I want you to meet someone."

"That blonde girl." This wasn't a question.

"Yes. Jane. Please?"

"You like her." This also wasn't a question.

"Yes. She's an angel." _Damn right she is_.

"She is rather beautiful." _Maybe he wasn't that bad. _

"She has a sister you know. She's gorgeous too."

"I saw her sister. Gorgeous is not a term I would use. Tolerable maybe. And definitely vertically challenged."

He crossed the line. He definitely crossed the line. Lizzie was furious. She stormed back to Jane and Charlotte. What a rude, arrogant, tall, pompous jerk. Who does he think he is? Whoever this Darce guy was. He will definitely not be on her friends list.

"Hey Lizzie, what took you so long," Jane asked.

"Oh nothing." Lizzie decided to be quiet for now. She would tell Jane later.

"Charlotte ditched me. I was just waiting for you." As she said this, Charlie and his friend appeared.

"Jane, Lizzie, this is my friend Will Darcy. Darce, this is Jane and Lizzie Bennet. They're sisters." Darcy quickly glanced up at the sisters and looked back down to his phone. There was an awkward pause for a minute. Darcy was still reading an email.

"Hi," Darcy said curtly, immediately ending the conversation.

"So, Charlie mentioned that you're close friends. Do you work together?" Jane asked, trying to start the conversation again. Lizzie was just trying not to glare.

"No." Darcy said.

"Well, Darcy and I actually went to the same school. Roommates actually," Charlie added.

The rest of the evening was like that. Jane or Lizzie would ask a question, or start a conversation and get a one syllable answer from Darcy. Charlie would immediately save the conversation by filling in the details.


	3. Love Drunk

**Thanks for all the reviews. They made me very happy. Sorry about the little change I made. Anyways, Drop Dead Diva is on netflix. Check it out. IT'S REALLY GOOD! And Grayson is also adorable. Soo…I still don't own anything. Here's the third chapter! **

CHAPTER 3

Lizzie Bennet is not violent person. She prefers using words to settle her disagreements over fists. But clearly, you can't just reason with some people. And William Darcy was one of those people. Jane had practically begged Lizzie to attend the "not-a-date-dinner" at Bingley's place. And naturally, Darcy was there. It hadn't even been 10 minutes yet, and she wanted to pound his face in with her fist. This man argued on just about everything; politics, religion, plays, books, movies, and even goldfishes.

"Charlie, do you actually have soda?" Lizzie asked after he offered her wine.

"Oh, yes we do. I'll go get it for you," Bingley said, standing up. "What kind do you like?"

"I'll come with you. I know what she likes," Jane offered, secretly wanting to spend more time alone with Bingley. He blushed and they left.

A couple seconds later, Darcy chuckled, shaking his head.

"What," Elizabeth said, genuinely curious why a man without a sense of humor would randomly laugh. Perhaps he was crazy.

"Nothing. It's just, can you even drink yet?" Darcy asked with a presumptuous smirk while presumptuously taking a sip of his wine. He was laughing at her. He was mocking her.

In an act of impulse, Lizzie snatched the glass of wine from Darcy's hand and drank the rest of it. She never liked the taste of alcohol. She chugged down every last drop. It burned down her throat just like her eyes burned into his.

"Yes. I _can._ No, it's not legal," Lizzie snapped.

Jane and Bingley came back eventually. Who knew that it took 15 minutes to retrieve a can of Pepsi?

After dinner, Bingley offered the Bennet sisters a tour of the house. Darcy decided he wasn't going to join them after declaring that he had to work.

Jane and Bingley walked ahead. Lizzie wanted to give them some space so she fell behind. Apparently she gave them too much space and got lost. She wandered around, opening random doors, trying to find Jane and Bingley. It was useless. The house was too big. She was lost. Until Lizzie entered a room full of books. Lizzie never felt lost among books. She had just entered the Bingley's new library. The books weren't even shelved yet. She stumbled in the library making a commotion, accidentally knocking down a stack of books.

"Miss Elizabeth." The voice startled her. She didn't realize there was anyone the room. Before she saw the man, she already knew who it was. _Darcy._ There was only one person that calls her Miss Elizabeth. Someone needed to pull the stick out of his ass. Not everything had to be so formal. He even stood up when he realize she was there. He didn't sit down until she did.

"Excuse me?" Darcy said, his tone slightly offended. Elizabeth had voiced her opinions about the "stick in his ass."

"What," Lizzie slurred. "You're excused." She laughed at her own joke as she plopped herself down on the couch.

"Damn, Elizabeth, are you drunk?" Darcy questioned. "You barely had any wine. And this is why we don't let _children_ drink," he muttered to himself. Lizzie had heard him though.

"Children? I am not a child. You can't even be five years older than me and you're acting like you're ancient." Lizzie attempted to stand up, but epically failed, falling back down on the couch.

"At least I have the ability to hold my liquor. This is ridiculous."

"You know what? Your face is ridiculous." _Ridiculously handsome. _

"You're drunk."

"Your face is drunk!" Lizzie shot back. Not her finest comeback. But she was drunk.


	4. Run Away

**Hey everyone! So I'm going to try to update at least once a week. Yeah….I just watched the Avengers for the first time today. So I'm happy. And when I'm happy, I write. Btw…reviews make me happy. **

CHAPTER 4

Lizzie's head was throbbing. Her whole body was aching. _What happened? _She woke up at 6:00 AM, on the cold hard floor, with an unfamiliar phone in her hand. Lizzie could hardly remember what happened last night. She must have been very drunk. This must be what a hangover feels like. Lizzie always thought people exaggerate. On this matter, they weren't. She chucked the unfamiliar phone somewhere without thinking and blindly walked towards the bathroom, washing her face.

"Good morning, Lizzie. How are you feeling? Darcy told me about last night," Bingley greeted. She found Jane and him doing a crossword puzzle together. _I should leave. I don't want to intrude on their time together. _

"Morning. Gahhhh. Don't even ask. I feel terrible. I need to run," Lizzie answered rubbing her eyes. Even her eyes were throbbing. Lizzie despises the taste of coffee. Running is like coffee to Lizzie. It wakes her up, it clears her mind, and it always makes her feel better. Some people are coffee addicts, Lizzie's a running addict.

She took the car and drove the short distance home. She changed, tied her hair, and threw on a pair of sunglasses. The light was terribly painful. By 6:30 she was out the door and already started her daily run. She decided to run the trail near Netherfield Park. It was her favorite. A nice, easy, hour-long run was exactly what she needed right now.

"You shouldn't be running alone," someone said from behind her. Instinctively, without turning she jabbed her elbow at the man, causing him to double over, coughing. Ouch. Even her elbow hurts. She was about to run away, when she recognized the intruder. Darcy. Of course.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Lizzie apologized. It wasn't her fault. He just surprised her. He came out of nowhere. No one runs around here. No one runs that early. She was usually alone. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she apologized again.

"I take it back," Darcy groaned, standing up straight.

"What?" Lizzie asked, confused.

"You are very capable of running alone," Darcy stated. "Shall we?" he asked, starting to pick up a moderate pace, after recovering from his brutal attack.

"Oh…yeah. I'm sorry about that," Lizzie apologized again.

"Apology accepted. Do you run every morning?" Darcy questioned, keeping a steady, quick pace.

"Yes. Do you?" Lizzie asked, trying to keep a conversation going to distract herself from the burning in her legs. His long, quick strides were difficult to keep up with. But she would never admit it. She did have the height disadvantage though.

"Mostly, when I can."

Lizzie started to find it very difficult to keep up with Darcy. One of his strides were the equivalent in distance to three of her strides. Lizzie made sure not to fall behind though. Naturally she was a competitive person. Even if the competitor wasn't aware of the competition.

"So, Charlie tells me you're a lawyer. Any fun?" Lizzie asked, trying to keep the panting out of her voice.

Darcy ran with Lizzie back to her house. After seeing her safely inside, he made his way back to Netherfield.

After she showered, she texted Jane.

_Sooo, you wanna tell me about last night?_

_ Charlie and I talked. The whole night. We just talked. It was really sweet. _

_ Awwww you need to give me more than that._

_ He invited us over for lunch. Please say you'll come._

_ Kk. What happened to me? I woke up on the floor. _

_ Ask William._

Darcy? What? No. She could hardly remember the events of last night. But she did remember Darcy leaving right after dinner to work. Slowly, the events came back to her. She remembered walking into the library, finding Darcy there. She remembered insulting his face. She remembered stealing his phone and saying, "_This is mine now. You work like a person…that works a lot. Anywaaaaaayyyyyyys, finders keepers, losers weepers." _She found the phone in his hands. She remembered being touching his hair as he carried her to the guest room. She remembered commenting on how soft it was. She remembered insisting on sleeping on the floor because of the colors of the bed spread. She was going to have to talk to Darcy.


End file.
